1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to an assembly apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic appliances including TVs, computers, and cellular phones are formed by combining various components. As electronic industries such as semiconductor industries and display industries grow, the demand for electronic appliances having various functions and enhanced performances is increasing. Accordingly, the number of components constituting electronic appliances is also increasing.
When an electronic appliance including unstably fixed and assembled components is damaged, the components may become disassembled and may be removed or move within the electronic appliance. This may cause a malfunction of the electronic appliance and reduce the reliability thereof. Accordingly, various types of research for stably fixing and assembling various components of an electronic appliance are being carried out.